falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Austin (Minnesota)
Once a town in Minnesota, Austin was most famous for being the site of the Furtney Meat Processing Plant. Austin was devastated in the war and its aftermath, and now lies almost entirely in ruins. History The Furtney corporation began in Austin in 1895, starting out as a family butcher’s store and growing from there. The first version of the Furtney Meat Processing Plant was built in 1921, and it quickly grew to become not only the town’s single biggest employer, but also its most prominent industry. Through their wealth, the Furtney family grew to have considerable influence over the city, to the point where Austin was nicknamed “CRAM City” after the famous tinned meat product. During the resource wars, CRAM was listed as a ‘vital resource’ by the US Army. National Guard troops were deployed in Austin in order to ensure the continued operation of the plant and a regular supply of its product. These soldiers were on duty on October 23, 2077, when the bombs dropped. While Austin itself emerged from the great war unscathed, it was far from safe. Panic quickly set in, with the city’s authorities unable to maintain order. However, the National Guard troops present were assigned only to protect the plant, leaving the Austin police to try and maintain order. They in turn were overwhelmed by a growing army of desperate, hungry people who laid siege to the Furtney plant in order to get access to the reported stockpiles of food inside. The National Guard forces opened fire in return, which triggered a bloody battle for control of the factory. It quickly escalated out of control, leaving thousands dead and much of the city in ruins. In the years since there have been no real efforts to resettle Austin. Rather, the ruins have become infested with Feral Ghouls and other creatures, which add to the considerable hazards that the crumbling ruins present. Occasionally the ruins are the targets of treasure hunters seeking some relic, but more often then not, those interested in the area are largely there for the processing plant itself and the treasures rumoured to lie within. Description The ruins of Austin lie on the Cedar River, bisected by the former I-90. Its most famous landmark, the Furtney Meat Processing Plant is in the Eastern half of the town, across the river from the city centre. Once the site of numerous homes and businesses, as well as a medical research facility, almost the entire town is now in ruins with few of its buildings standing. The result is an oft treacherous tangled mass of wreckage, which is home to feral ghouls and other dangers of the wastelands. Notable Landmarks While most of Austin is in ruins, several structures have survived to varying degrees through the centuries. Furtney Meat Processing Plant This monolithic structure was the heart of the city in many ways, being its largest single employer and the city’s biggest source of income. The plant has survived mostly intact, and has been sporadically inhabited by raiders and treasure hunters alike. Furtney Corporate Headquarters The head office of the Furtney Corporation, located north of the plant, across I-90. Originally a large, multi-story building divided into three wings, parts of the structure have collapsed over the years. However, the central offices are still standing, and are rumoured to still contain valuable materials or records. Furtney Medical Research Center A large structure in downtown Austin, the Furtney Medical Research Center was operated with the University of Minnesota. Before the war, the centre was running numerous research projects into cancer and other medical concerns. The building itself is still largely intact, however it has been looted of much of its valuable material. CRAM Museum Also located in downtown Austin, the CRAM museum was dedicated to showcasing Furtney’s various products, their history and their place in world culture. The CRAM museum managed to survive both the war and its aftermath intact, and has remained not only sealed but also disturbingly clean ever since. While nobody is known to have ever been inside the museum, rumours and legends have grown up over what actually lies within. Inhabitants Austin has no permanent human population. While sometimes drifters, scavengers and treasure hunters will pass through the ruins, they usually move on or fall prey to their many hazards. The chief point of human habitation is the Furtney Meat Processing Plant itself, which has been sporadically occupied by various groups over the last two centuries. The ruins are home to a number of Feral Ghouls, many of which lie dormant until disturbed. Most of them are organised into large packs, and pose a significant danger to unwary travelers. While feral ghouls can be found across the ruined city, they are curiously absent from the area around the CRAM museum. Some packs are known to lair in the larger intact buildings and then venture out to feed. Category:Places